


The Place of Fun

by FreddleFrooby



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: FNAF1 - Freeform, Novelization
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-18 14:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10619001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreddleFrooby/pseuds/FreddleFrooby
Summary: Michael Gary Schmidt was a desperate man, who wanted a job. He got it at Freddy's, where, among other things, he finds out things about the company that IT wants hidden. At any cost.A novelization, of sorts, of FNaF1





	1. Application

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this goes much better than the FNaFW fic, honestly.

Mike Schmidt had a simple life. He had a job only once every year, and was pretty bored most of his life. He was married, but had no kids yet. His wife, Janice, maintained him, being the one who worked the hardest of the couple, as she was a teacher in multiple schools in their state. 

Mike was a little bit short, for a forty year old, and had red hair that was a bit long. He also sported a mustache, red in color. His face looked a tad older than he really was, and his clothes had wrinkles, and were usually baggy, as Mike was thin.

One day, Mike felt useless. His wife always arrived tired, after nearly a day of teaching children. And he just slumped all day watching TV. This one soap opera seemed to catch his attention. It was okay, according to Mike. A vampire arguing with his wife over a child, or something. Frankly, Mike just watched it because _nothing_ else was on. Still, the show was strangely endearing...

Abruptly, at least, for a man who did nothing all day long, he got up. He was resolute. Today, he _will_ find a job. Mike was fed up with doing nothing. Janice usually lectures him about 'being lazy, having to do something worth for himself'. 

A few days into his search, Mike felt frustrated and out of luck. No company was hiring him. They all needed something he wasn't: a hard working, handsome man. 

But one day, after many places backed him down, he might just have found a place: _Freddy Fazbear's Pizza_. Vaguely recalling memories long passed, the place wasn't all bad. A relative worked the dayshift a long time ago, when it had a different name. "Freddybear's", was it? At any rate, he remembered the employers were pretty laid back, and rather easy going. He always wanted to work at a place like that. 

Strangely, upon arrival, Mike felt a strange foreboding feeling about it. He put it aside, and entered the Pizzeria. 

Inside he saw kids playing around, near off putting mechanical creatures. There was Freddy ( _obviously_ enough), a purple thing, some duck and a red dog, or something. Mike couldn't be bothered about them. What was on his mind was the boss' office. He had called the night before and was told to come to the pizzeria a little after 12am. 

Trying to ready himself for whatever that'll happen once he enters, Mike opened the boss' door.


	2. Hired

Upon entering, Mike saw a pretty unkempt room. There were cobwebs, papers shambled across tables, piled in uneven piles. The walls had posters of the characters, and a large poster with the place's main mascot right behind the boss' desk. 

"Hello! Are you here for the night shift job?" asked the man in the desk. The man was somewhat overweight. His head was balding, but whatever hair was left in his head was blonde. Hewore a dark beige suit, and sported a large blue bow tie. 

"Yeah. I'm Mike Schmidt. I called yesterday, right?" asked Mike. "Oh, yes, I was told! We don't have many employees, and I am very busy around the place. Things happen a lot 'round here. Could you believe that one of the youngest kids decidedly... _excreted_ on the floor?" said the boss, chuckling a bit. "Oh, never thought I'd have to order that rule!"

"Look, mister..." Mike looked at the man's nametag on his shirt, to discover something odd "... Shell Bear-necks?" Mike was really confused at his would-be boss' nametag. "Oh! Heh, that! It's a little inside joke we all have here, naming ourselves like we were characters! Something fun, to break the ice and it makes the place kid frendlier. My name is Sheldon Bernex, current owner of the Fazbear brand!"

"Ugh. Well, Sheldon, let me tell you; I need this job. I live a bored life and my wife rants about doing jack all. What does it take to hire me?" said Mike. Sheldon seemed to think deeply to himself for a minute. 

"Well... I guess you could know what you are getting into" Sheldon said, his joyful demeanor having lessened heavily. Sheldon started to pace around the room. "The job's from 12pm to 6am. Do you live far from here?" he asked. 

"Eh. About 10 blocks. Nothing a good bike ride could cover quick, right?" answered Mike. Seemingly back in deep concentration, Sheldon thought his next question.

Sighing, the boss continued. "Look, you will absolutely NOT fall asleep on the job. You won't be allowed to grab any kind of Fazbear brand food during the shift; you won't be allowed to LEAVE the office as a matter of fact". "Wait! What if someone or something enters the building?" asked Mike to the man who seemed to freeze up a bit. "IF someone enters you call the police and NEVER leave the office. You could be at risk, Mike"

Mike wondered why he was so adamant on never stepping from the office at night and why he changed his behavior so suddenly. Come to think of it, he also remembered the newspaper ad ending in something to the effect of "not responsible for dismemberment".

"... Can I ask you about the "injury or dismemberment" part of the newspaper ad?" Mike hesitated, but asked. Sheldon tensed up. Most don't notice that. Some do and piece together a guess that's accurate enough. "... In case dangerous criminals sneak in", was what Sheldon responded with "Just... Check the cameras all night. That is if you accept-"

Mike cut the boss off. "I accept" Mike said, his bad feeling he had before entering was felt again, and it was harder to put down now. Upon his answer, Sheldon smiled telling him to come a little earlier, the next monday, so he could be shown around the place. With an uneasy handshake, Mike parted, now happy to, at least, have a job. 

With a sigh, Sheldon picked one of the papers in the stacks, to start writing a missing person report. Just in case, so by the time the indesirable happened, he'd be prepared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Nother day, 'nother chapter. Pretty good, I think.


	3. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets to start his new job.

It was 11pm, a week after getting hired, and Mike arrived at Freddy's for his first day on the job. He wanted to see what he was getting into, honestly. He WAS told not to look the place up, and although he obligued, Mike still felt a tad uneasy. 

On his way to the boss' office, he saw the purple curtains that strange red character was on were fully closed, a sign saying "Out of Order" indicated the character had something happen to him. Out of the corner of his eye, Mike spotted a man turning at him and rushing towards him. 

"Woah, woah, _woah_ , mate. Don't ya come near 'im!" called out a younger man, in his 20s at Mike. He wore what seemed to be a red shirt and brown jeans, with a hat that was adorned with stylized red ears. "Foxy 'dere's been a little wonky fer a while now." the man said.

"... Uh. What do you do?" asked Mike, the younger man smiling at him. "I'm the janitor 'ere, pal! Are you a nightguard?" asked the younger man, Mike nodding. The janitor chuckled at Mike "Heh, nice! Lemme tell ya; these things are scary as all 'ell! They smell like the fuggin' devil, I tell ya." 

"Yeah. I can tell." said Mike, who just wanted out of the conversation he got into. He did have a question, for the janitor. "So... What happened to that red dog guy?" he said, pointing at the closed stage nearby. "He's a FOX, ya doofus. Why would he be called Foxy if he wasn't, huh?"

Getting near Mike's ear, the janitor started to whisper. "So, uh. I didn't tell ya, buuuut... Foxy kinda, sorta-" he didn't get to end the sentence, as he was yelled at from afar. 

"Hey! Richard? What DID I tell you about telling employees false rumors?" said Sheldon, the boss of Richard and, from now on, Mike. "Uh... Sorry boss-man! It wasn't a rumor tho'. It happened in front of like-" started Richard, but, yet again, got cut-off. "Good job for today, Richie. You can go home."

As Richard left the building, Mike thought about asking Sheldon about Foxy, but Mike though it better not to. Sheldon seemed nervous again, so he went along with the man by now. 

Sheldon smiled at Mike, and began to speak. "Oh, forgive Richard! He's young and a little prone to believing most of what people say about Freddy's. Don't believe any rumors ya hear, Mike. Of course there would be, but we're better that you'd be led to believe, you know?"

They went into the backstage. The room could make almost any man shiver, as cold, dead plastic eyes inside lifeless masks stared at nothing in particular. Sitting in a table, the Endoskeleton of an animatronic sat, slouched slightly. 

Sheldon opened a door, where multiple outfits were held. They were uniforms, for guards, cooks, janitors and employees in general... All patterned similarly to the animatronic characters. Not willing to argue against his boss and get fired before begginong, Mike chose a brown nightguard uniform, with a hat that had bear ears on it and a small black top hat. 

"Could I ask how you got the job?" asked Mike, while he and Sheldon headed to Mike's new office. "Well... It's a little hard to say. The original owners of the brand are... Gone." replied Sheldon. "One went missing a bit ago, after his daughter died. The other, well... Offed himself outta stress."

Mike excused himself for asking, not knowing anything about the company itself until these few days. Upon arriving at the office, Sheldon showed him the room, and gave Mike a tablet to check the cameras. Before leaving, he said one last thing. 

"If the phone rings... You answer. And don't hang up."

These parting words left Mike uneasier than he ever felt. While Mike wondered what was about to happen, and prepared for the long night ahead... they stood in the show stage. Waiting. 


End file.
